Our Path
by MadyTheHatter
Summary: Acompanhamos a história de Cloud, um rapaz de apenas 15 anos que faz parte da organização Rosae Crucis. Nessa fic, pretendo explorar tanto o lado de batalhas quanto o lado dos personagens, espero que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

O poder sempre fascinou os humanos, e os que o detinham, sempre fizeram qualquer coisa para mantê-lo. Não importando quando, humanos são assim, cada um tem seu caminho, mas todos no fim, são iguais, não por terem o mesmo destino, mas por serem a mesma coisa, independente de suas ações.

Organizações dominam o mundo, enquanto a maioria das pessoas pensa que isto é coisa de história, talvez seja para você, mas para mim, é real.

-----------

Londres, 02/04/2010

No topo da Clock Tower de Londres, sentado ao telhado estava um jovem de cabelos brancos longos que cobriam parcialmente o lado esquerdo de sua face, os cabelos chegavam até seus lábios e dos lados, até os ombros.

Ele usava uma roupa estranha, botas e calça de couro pretas, a calça não era colada, ele parecia preferir assim. Ele usava um cinto com uma fivela que tinha o formato de um floco de neve, era linda. Por fim, um casaco, parecia ser um sobretudo, mas ele tinha apenas dois botões, que deixavam expostos a camisa que o jovem usava, ela era preta, simples. O casaco cobria o rapaz até os tornozelos, e era aberto, exceto pelos dois botões.

Em mãos, uma estava coberta por uma luva. A outra, tinha uma flor-de-lótus desenhada.

* * *

-Ei, rapaz, parabéns, você foi aceito.

-Nossa, eu nunca pensei que uma criança dessa idade pudesse entrar em uma organização como a nossa, você é aquele prodígio de quem andam falando, é?  
-Garoto, não nos decepcione, contamos com você.

-Ei, você não é o garoto que tem dois _Path_? Bem vindo á _Rosae Crucis_.

* * *

Ele lembrava-se do dia em que entrou na Organização conhecida como _Rosae Crucis_. Uma organização mafiosa das mais poderosas, recrutava apenas a elite, e desta vez, tinham um garoto entre eles.

Ele sabia muito bem o porque, e sentia-se orgulhoso de si mesmo, sabia da sorte que tinha por ter nascido com dois _Pathes_. Ninguém sabia ao certo porque existiam esses _Pathes_, haviam várias teorias.

O menino acreditava na que dizia que cada pessoa possuia um _Path_ que determinava seu destino, habilidades e até características. Ao chegar em seus 12 anos, na mão de cada pessoa surgia uma marca em forma de flor e conforme a pessoa fosse crescendo e se desenvolvendo, seu _Path _também faria. Com ele, não havia sido diferente.

* * *

Aquele local o acalmava, o deixava distante de todos, em silêncio, longe de treinamentos ou missões.

-Ei, Big Ben, vou para casa por hoje, se cuide, hein? – Com sua voz rouca, ele despediu-se do Sino guardado dentro da Clock Tower.

Então, o rapaz pulou lá de cima e no instante seguinte, desapareceu...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP. 2: Captain Rémi Gaillard**

Estava andando pela organização quando o pararam, ele agora estava sendo examinado o tempo todo, iriam promovê-lo.

-Hey, Cloud, venha cá. – Quem chamava era um homem de terno preto, cabelos castanhos que cobriam suas orelhas junto de um moicano discreto. Estranhamente, ele usava um par de luvas.

– Está na hora.

-Captain Remy, seu exame tão cedo? – Perguntava-lhe o menino, curioso.

-Claro, me disseram que você foi muito bem em todos os outros, pontuação máxima. Pra ser sincero, nem eu consegui.

-Captain, deixe de ser modesto, todo mundo daqui sabe que os atuais recordes são seus. –Riu o jovem.

-Ei, ei, os exames eram menos rigorosos na minha época.

-Isso não lhe tira mérito algum, sabia?

- Você sabe mesmo bajular alguém, haha... –O capitão apressou o passo e apontou uma sala. – É lá.

O que Cloud pensara ser uma sala, na verdade se mostrou um salão enorme, parece que algo interessante estava por vir.

-Muito bem, Cloud, sabe as regras não é? Você tem 15 minutos para me derrubar, caso consiga, passou.

-E se eu lhe derrotar senhor?

-Hahaha, não se afobe, você ainda é só um novato. Prepare-se. – A expressão de Remy agora estava séria, ao contrário da descontração anterior.

-Senhor, não vai usar sua arma?

-Se você me fizer ativar meu Path, vou lhe permitir escolher a divisão em que seguirá nesta organização.

-Parece legal, e, acho bom o senhor começar a escrever. – Ele riu sarcasticamente.

Na mão sem luva de Cloud, a flor-de-lótus brilhou numa luz azul, Cloud fechou o punho, segurando a espada que acabara de aparecer. A espada, era estilo Rapier, seu cabo era prateado, a mão era completamente protegida, a lâmina era de um metal muito resistente, e cortante, ela tinha algumas runas nela.

Após pegar a espada, Cloud manuseou ela de forma que a lâmina fosse apontada para Rémi.

No instante seguinte, Cloud sumiu. Ele estava atrás de Remy, e iria cortar seu ombro. Remy notou, e jogou sua perna direita para o lado, fazendo uma meia-lua e acertando Cloud, jogando-o para o lado. Cloud ao encostar a parede com os pés havia sumido denovo, desta vez atacou por cima mas foi facilmente contra-atacado com outro chute de Remy.

Seguiu-se assim por uns 2 minutos, mas Cloud estava cada vez mais perto de acertar Remy, parecia ter aprendido seus padrões. Então, ele resolveu atacar de outra forma. Cloud usou sua velocidade para chegar perto das pernas de Remy, que o chutou, mas não acertara nada, Cloud já estava encima dele, os pés em seus ombros, aproveitando-se da falta de equilíbro de Remy

Cloud se jogou para trás, segurando o pescoço de seu oponente, e lançou-o contra a parede.

Para Remy isso havia sido uma surpresa, mas ele estava preparado, ao encostar na parede, havia se impulsionado para a direção de Cloud, que também avançou, Remy estava com o corpo na diagonal, mirando para baixo, que era onde Cloud estava. No meio do caminho, Cloud sumiu e apareceu encima de Remy, derrubando-o.

-Captain, eu sou obviamente mais rápido que o Senhor, porque você não luta a sério? Sabe, está começando a me decepcionar com estes ataques. –Cloud desafiava seu oponente, agora confiante em relação a luta.

-Cloud, você sabe que isto é apenas um teste. Mas, muito bem, você entrará na divisão que quiser, vamos ter uma luta séria. –Remy começava a tirar seu terno, ficou sem camisa, e em suas costas havia uma Carmélia desenhada. –_Fighter's Path, activate_.


	3. Chapter 3

-Haaa, _Blade's Path_ contra um _Fighter's Path_, isso vai ser interessante, Captain. –Cloud falou com uma voz empolgada.

No instante em que Cloud terminou de dizer isso, ele havia sido jogado até a parede, por um chute vindo de Remy.

-Meu _Fighter's Path_, além de me criar uma armadura, aumenta em muito minha velocidade, força e por ser uma armadura, minha defesa também, é perfeito para mim. –Remy exibia sua força, cada uma de suas palavras passava a sensação de dominação, parecia que era possível sentir que aquele homem era realmente muito mais poderoso.

-Bom, parece que não vou precisar mais me segurar para não usar minha espada, vamos lá, Captain.

Remy apareceu por cima, com um chute caindo como uma guilhotina, Cloud o defendeu com sua espada, e com a mão livre pegou a perna de Remy e o jogou longe, depois, apareceu atrás de Remy, com a lâmina da espada atravessando o espaço abaixo do ombro, Remy seria perfurado, mas ele criou a armadura, e a modificou de forma que o prendeu no chão.

-Droga. –Cloud pensava –Esse cara é muito melhor do que eu...  
Desta vez, Cloud passou a mão pela espada e as runas começaram a brilhar, as extremidades da espada mudaram de cor, elas agora eram negras.

-Captain, esta é minha espada, Genesis, e este é meu ultimo ataque, _Ifrit_.

A parte negra da espada agora era toda a lâmina, que depois envolveu-se com uma camada de fogo. O fogo era intenso e tão compactado que parecia uma lâmina física, a forma era a mesma da anterior, porém maior, e obviamente mais forte.

-Muito bem, vamos ver como esse seu ataque vai funcionar contra a minha arma. _Fighter's Path, Spear!_ A lança que apareceu tinha uma aparência comum, seu cabo era feito de metal, mas tinha uma coloração azul, na ponta, duas lâminas, uma virada para cima, e a outra, que ficava um pouco abaixo, para a direita.

Os dois correram na direção um do outro, desta vez sem uma grande velocidade, apenas toda sua força concentrada em cada um dos _Pathes_.

Ao se aproximarem, os dois pularam e se atacaram, o impacto das armas durou algum tempo, Remy reforçou sua arma, pois a força de _Ifrit_ era tanta que se ele não fizesse isso ela teria quebrado cerca de 4 vezes. Após o impacto, os dois foram lançados contra a parede.

O resultado? Cloud havia desmaiado, Remy estava de pé, parecia cansado, mas sem dúvida aguentaria lutar daquele jeito por um bom tempo. Ele estava feliz, seu ''aprendiz'' era tão forte, sentia-se orgulhoso.

-Cloud, parabéns, você certamente será um grande lutador algum dia, talvez até supere a todos nós, não é? Novamente, parabéns meu garoto. – Ele ostentava um sorriso cheio de satisfação em seu rosto, sem dúvida alguma ele não fazia questão de esconder isso. – Vou te levar para seu quarto agora, amanhã você será promovido, haha...

Cloud estava desmaiado no pronto atendimento da organização; Rémi estava ao seu lado.


End file.
